


Family Curse

by Wynebgwrthucher



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynebgwrthucher/pseuds/Wynebgwrthucher
Summary: Felix slowly learns through a series of accidents how devoted his family truly is to the Blaiddyd house.





	Family Curse

Felix was five years old when he heard the story of Fraldarius and Blaiddyd. 

Since Glenn was busy finishing up his assignments and his father was away fighting in Sreng, one of the maids had been tasked with Felix’s bedtime story that night. She was a nice, old woman who had many children and grandchildren. But unlike Glenn, who liked to focus on the action and heat of the battle, she focused more on the heroes themselves. Felix felt he very much prefered Glenn’s version. 

“And so the Lady Fraldarius got off her pegasus and,”

“Wait, lady?” Felix said out loud. Whenever Glenn or his father told the story, they always referred to their ancestor as a man. 

“Yes, Fraldarius was a woman, little lord. There are stories that she was very much in love with Lord Blaiddyd, the dark knight.”

“But Glenn never mentions any of that,”

“Oh my, would you like to hear it?”

Felix gave a hesitant nod. The story he heard next was nothing like the one he knew. In the tales that Glenn and his father told him, Blaiddyd and Fraldarius were two knights who had been best friends since childhood. They were close, but nothing like this woman was saying. In her version, Fraldarius had been in love with Blaiddyd since she understood what love was. Because of her love, she stayed by his side no matter what peril he faced. She wanted to confess her love sometime during the war with Nemesis, but before she could, Blaiddyd had been married to another. Fraldarius was heart broken, but continued by his side until his death.

When she was done, the lady tucked Felix in and told him to go to sleep. However, he kept thinking about her version of the story. He very much preferred the other version with all the fighting and action. But he couldn’t help but wonder why was Fraldarius in her version a woman while in his father’s Fraldarius was a man? Why wouldn’t she just confess if she liked someone? And his ancestor in love with Dimitri’s? Now that was just silly. 

The next day, when he asked Glenn whether Fraldarius had been a man or a woman, Glenn just shrugged and said, "Ask father when he comes back. But he never referred to Fraldarius as a woman when he told me the stories."

With that, Felix decided to dismiss the woman’s story, figuring it was just a silly version meant for girls who could not handle the action of the real version. He didn’t think more of it till many years later.

* * *

Felix was ten years old when he read the secret story of Kyphon and Loog.

He had been playing hide and seek with Dimitri, Sylvain and Ingrid, and he was tired of always being the first one found. He had to find a place to hide where they would never dare to look for him. He ran around the halls of the Fraldarius keep trying to think of a good spot. His room was too obvious, Dimitri would definitely look there first. Glenn’s room would have been a good option if Glenn hadn’t already told him he was not allowed to enter his room without permission. And then he had an idea. The ducal apartments were technically not off limits to anyone, especially not to the Duke’s children, and Rodrigue was busy hunting with the king. The guardroom and antechamber were too hard to hide in while the bedroom would mean he would be in trouble if he were found, but maybe he could use in his father’s private office. 

Because the Duke was out hunting, the ducal apartments were mostly empty. Only one guard stood inside the guard room, but he allowed Felix to enter without question. Felix then made his way inside his father’s office. This room always made Felix feel intimidated, but he was certain no one would find him here. He crawled under his father’s large wooden desk so that even if someone managed to enter the room, they would not spot him on a first scan. 

The area under the desk was messier than Felix expected for his father with papers scattered everywhere. Felix started to put the papers in a pile as to not sit on them, but as he did so, he found that the papers had been thrown on top of a book, almost as if to hide it. He lifted the book and read the title,  _ Loog and Kyphon _ . He couldn’t help but wonder why his father would have tried to hide this book since he knew it was one of his father’s favorite stories. And then he opened the book.

This was not like other versions Felix had read before. It was not a boring history book like the ones his tutors made him read, nor was it an adventure story like the version Glenn used to read him when he was little. It was a romance. It portrayed the story of Loog and Kyphon as two friends slowly realizing their feelings for each other. And for some reason, Felix was magnetized by the book. 

He lost track of time as he continued to read. He read about their childhood together in the empire, how they had gotten the idea to rebel, how their feelings for each other grew. And when he was about to read how they shared their first kiss, someone came into the room.

"Felix! Come out, the guard told me you are here." Glenn's voice shouted as he entered the office. Felix didn't move.

His older brother made his way around the desk and stopped when he saw the younger boy. "There you are. Dimitri and Ingrid are worried sick looking for you. Wait, is that a book?"

Before Felix could answer, Glenn grabbed the book from his hands. Glenn then skimmed a few pages ahead to see what the book was about. As he did so, his face turned bright red.

"Felix, where did you find this?" 

"It was here under the desk."

"Ok, let's just leave it here and never talk about it again, alright? And please never tell dad you saw it?"

"Why not? It was good."

"It's not a book for children...I'll tell you when you are older." 

"But you just said to never talk about it again! And I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Felix....Alright if you want dad to see you with that book, I don't care. I refuse to get involved." 

Glenn put the book back on the floor and walked out of the room. Felix had never seen his brother that flustered by something before. What happened in the book that had Glenn so agitated?

Felix ran after his brother, leaving the book forgotten in the office floor.

* * *

Felix was twelve years old when he learned the truth behind Rodrigue's and Lambert's relationship.

It was late at night, but Felix wanted to ask his father if he could go to town with Dimitri tomorrow. The castle was empty, save for some guards on patrol in the hallways. As the boy approached his father's apartments, he noticed that there were no guards in that area of the castle but dismissed that thought figuring the guards must all be by the guest chamber where the king was sleeping. 

He was about to enter the antechamber when he heard a scream come his father's room. Had an assassin come for his father? Felix darted through the room and flung open the door to his father's bedroom. "Father are you...?"

He was not expecting what he saw.

His father was on all fours on top of the bed. Lambert was bending over him one arm wrapped around the dark haired man's torso. Both men were completely naked and covered in sweat. And now both were looking at him with terrified looks on their faces. 

All three stood still, unsure of how to react. They just stared at each other in silence as they tried to process what was happening. 

"Felix, I can explain." Rodrigue said after a few moments. 

And before he could say anything else, Felix ran. He heard his father groan and Lambert laughing as he made his way to the hallway and back to his room, but he wasn't going to look back now.

When the next morning came, Felix was scared that his father would try to force a conversation about what he had stumbled upon the night before. But the older man seemed to dread that idea as much as his son had. He kept avoiding Felix's eyes and was unnaturally quiet during breakfast.

Felix was fine with never talking about it again.

* * *

Felix was seventeen years old when he decided that yes his family was cursed.

He wanted to avoid the boar. He had to stop thinking about him. And yet like a stupid magnet, he kept getting drawn back to him. Why did everyone in his family have to keep falling so hard for them?

Felix had spent the last two years avoiding him after he saw what his friend had done in the rebellion. His best friend died that day. 

But the moment he saw the blonde in Garreg Mach, it was over.

And now, the blonde's arms were wrapped around him as he helped him climax. Goddess why couldn't he get away from him? They had just been sparring and before Felix had realized it, they had arrived at this point. The blonde pumped him faster and held him closer. Felix tried to suppress a final moan as he reached release. 

Before the boar could say anything, Felix stood up and ran out of the room. 

He was sure his family was definitely cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a crazy dumb idea that came to me around midnight and I just had to write it down. Sorry for sleep deprived Bia.
> 
> I'm making some grammar and tiny corrections now that I'm actually awake and my brain is working.
> 
> Some notes I guess
> 
> 1\. Fraldarius gender is up to your interpretation! As per the game their class is pegasus knight which is female locked in Fodlan, but who knows what the world was like a thousand years earlier. Whatever their gender was, what matters is they loved Blaiddyd.
> 
> 2\. Yes Glenn read snippets about them doing it and really didn't want to be the one to break the birds and bees talk to tiny Felix. And yes that was Rodrigue's copy that he had badly hidden before everyone arrived.
> 
> 3\. Lambert forgot to lock the doors, oops


End file.
